Coming Home
by HeartOfOQ
Summary: Three months have passed since Robin's death and everyone in Storybrooke is finally starting to move on with their lives. However, when something happens, forcing them all to relive that fateful day, Regina and those closest to her must somehow find a way to accept this chain of events in order to retrieve lost memories and return more than one happy ending, including her own.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Robin's Pov**

 **May 8th 2016**

 **Storybrooke, Maine**

"This isn't going to kill you; it's going to end you." Hades wasn't messing around. He was really angry; thinking we were trying to turn Zelena against him, which we were because he couldn't be trusted.

My mind was racing. All I wanted to do was keep my daughter safe, but Zelena didn't want to listen to anything we had to say. She loved him, and I think that he does love her too. He just loves power more.

Hades pointed the Olympian Crystal at Regina. I could tell that he was intent on destroying her, but I couldn't let him. I wouldn't. "This was my idea; to break in here. Just use that on me. You let her go." I was desperate. Not only did I now have to look out for my daughter, but Regina too. They were the two most important women in my life. I love them both so much and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to them.

"Oh sorry. Ladies first." I knew what was happening, and yet without even thinking I stepped in front of Regina; directly in to the path of the lightening bolt jolting from the crystal.

The next few moments are ones that I will never forget. The look on Regina's face, the tears in her eyes, as I reached out to her as I fell to the ground broke my heart. Her face was the last thing I ever saw in that world, an it will stay with me forever.

Then it all went black.

 **A Few Moments Later**

"Hello?" I screamed repeatedly. I was surrounded by an infinity of blackness, feeling alone. I remembered what Hades had said; that the crystal wouldn't just kill me, but end me with no underworld or chance to return.

"This can't be it. It can't be over!" I yelled. I believed it too. Hades had claimed that I would no longer exist, but clearly he was wrong. I was here; wherever here is.

If Hades was wrong, and there is in fact a chance I would ever get back to Regina and my children, I had to have hope and believe that it was possible. That is what would get me through this.


	2. Chapter One: Trying To Move On

It had been almost three months since Robin's death, and although I put on a brave face in public, I could barely hold it together when I was alone. This wasn't the first time Henry had caught me crying myself to sleep.

"Mom? Mom, are you okay?" It was however the first time he had stopped to check on me. I didn't respond, instead I held my breath and remained silent until he decided to leave; which he didn't. "Mom, you don't have to pretend with me." I could hear his footsteps getting closer to my bed. "You need to talk to me. If not me, then someone. But please, I need you to get better." My son was constantly worried about me, and he had been since that day. Not that I could blame him. I was a mess, and it was getting harder and harder for me to fight the darkness inside of me.

Everyday, I get ready, go out and face the world, but t's still there; trying to get out and obliterate any glimmer of hope and light that might be left. Henry knows me too well, so he was able to figure out just how big of a struggle this is for me.

"Henry, I'm fine. Go back to bed." I couldn't turn to face him. I was supposed to be the strong one; not my fifteen year old son. I couldn't let him see me like this.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until you talk to me" He was stubborn, just like me. Just like Emma. He wasn't going to leave, and no false explanation I could give would convince him otherwise. That only left me with one option.

I wiped tears from my eyes and turned to face my son. "Okay. You really want to know?" I snapped and he nodded. "Fine." There was a slight pause before I launched into just how I was feeling. "He's dead! Robin's dead. I know he is, you know he is, and so does everyone else. That doesn't mean that the thought of never seeing him again doesn't break my heart all over again every time I hear or see something that reminds me of him. And do you know what? It's not fair that David got to come back; Hook too, but Robin... no. Robin has his soul ripped from his body and I have to stand by and watch as his life ends right before my eyes with no chance of saving him or ever bringing him back. That makes me angry and upset... so forgive me if I cry every now and again. The love of my life is gone. Forever." Henry seemed completely taken aback by my sudden outburst. I felt sorry for him. I was a wreck and taking it out on him. It wasn't fair, yet he stayed by my side allowing me to calm down.

"It's okay to cry Mom. You loved him and he was taken from you; just like Daniel." At the mere mention of my first love's name, tears began to fill my eyes again. "I understand that you're angry, but talking can really help. You bottles it all up last time and look where that got you." Henry was right. Last time, I let the pain eat away at me until I became the one person I swore I would never become. My mother.

"If I agree to talk to Archie, will you go back to bed?" He considered my proposition for a moment.

"Okay. But I'm holding you to that." I had no doubt that he would. "Night Mom." He flashed me a telling smile, and what it told me was that this matter was far from over.

"Goodnight Henry." I reached over and wrapped my arms around my son, holding him close as my tears soaked into his shirt. I pulled back, examining the damp patch on Henry's shoulder. I tugged at it, attempting to make it disappear. I could have used my magic of course, but I had sworn off of that for a while after all the trouble it had caused.

"Mom, stop. It's okay. I'll just change my shirt." My little prince, although not so little anymore, always there for me.

"I'm sorry." I squeezed his hand, not wanting to let go. "Anyway," I pulled myself together. "Time for you to go to bed." He winced at the thought, but retreated to the door.

"Night Mom. This time for real." That smile of his spread right across his face again as he closed the door behind him.

I curled up, drawing the duvet up to my chin and closed my eyes, dreaming of a better world. A world where Robin was still alive and we were a family again.

The sound of the alarm blaring through my sleepy haze woke me at seven sharp. I laid there, not wanting to move, but I had so many errands to run, and I had promised Henry I would go and see Dr. Hopper.

I dragged myself to the bathroom, somehow managing to make myself presentable before heading downstairs for breakfast. "Mom, Grandpa's here. He says he really needs to talk to you." Henry called up from the lobby, and my mind started running away with itself.

There were only two people that my son could possibly be referring to. David; the heroic prince, or Rumplestiltskin; The Dark One. I personally hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Regina." And with the utterance of a single word as I descended the stairs; my hopes were shattered

"Gold. What do you want?" I really didn't feel like chatting to him, but as I reached the bottom of the stairs I realise that I had no where to run.

"I thought you'd like to know than an old acquaintance of ours has returned." I was confused and he must have read the look on my face, because he carried straight on explaining. "Ursula is back and she has a particular interest in talking to you." The sea witch? What could she possibly want to talk to me about?

"Okay, so what do you want me do?" I shrugged past him towards the kitchen and switched the kettle on. I was in dire need of a coffee before taking the boys to school.

"I want you to talk to her; find out why she's really here." Gold followed me into the kitchen. Talking to Ursula was the last thing I wanted to do. I poured the hot water from the kettle in to the mug of coffee, keeping myself busy.

I didn't say anything. Instead I grabbed a wipe from the packet on the counter and cleaned up Roland's face. The kid had been through a lot; losing his mother, and his father at such a young age. It was suggested that he go with Little John and the rest of the Merry Men back to Sherwood Forest, but Zelena and I insisted he should not be separated from his sister which led to me taking him in.

"Regina, come on. This is important. What if she has information about a possible threat to us; to Storybrooke?" He was persistent, I would give him that, but he also had a point. I threw the wipe out and took a sip of my coffee, supposing that I could spare a half an hour to go see Ursula.

"Fine. I'll talk to her. Tell her to be at Granny's at four." I didn't have anything else to say, and Gold knew that this conversation was over.

"I will." That's all he said, and moments later he was gone. It was just me and my boys again.

"Regina, I lost my shoe." Roland was so sweet and definitely a little cutie, but he was constantly losing things. At first, I thought maybe it was his unfamiliarity with the house, but now I'm not so sure.

I knelt down to his level, wiping hair from his eyes. "Okay little man. Henry is going to help you look for your shoe while I finish getting ready for work." I pressed my lips to the boy's forehead before Henry took his hand and led him into the hallway.

The two of them had become rather close since Robin had died and it warmed my heart seeing the way Roland looked up to Henry. I watched them for a moment as they disappeared from view.

Twenty minutes later and I was ushering Henry and Roland out of the house. The youngest of the two had found his missing shoe behind the couch, and now it was time for school. We all clambered into the car, Henry helping Roland to fasten his seat belt.

"Mom, what did Grandpa want?" Henry asked as Roland played with his toy dinosaur in he back seat. My instincts told me that he'd most likely listened in on the entire conversation, but wanted my confirmation.

I started the engine and pulled out of the drive before answering. "Do you remember Ursula?" He nodded. "Well, she's back and she wants to talk to me about something. I said I would meet with her at Granny's later, so do you mind taking Roland to Emma's for tea?" Henry shook his head, pausing before responding this time.

"That's fine; but what do you think she wants?" He finally enquired. Turning the car right, towards the school, I thought about how to answer that question. The truth was that I had absolutely no clue, but it couldn't hurt to find out.

"I don't know, but I guess I want to, or rather I need to; for the sake of the town." Henry knew I was right, that I had an obligation as mayor to meet with Ursula. She had once been an enemy to the people here, so if she was back, I had to be cautious and ensure her intentions were all good.

The rest of the journey was silent, except for the occasional _RAWR_! from Roland. He looked so happy caught up in his little imaginary dinosaur adventure; completely oblivious to the fact that danger could be lurking around every corner.

I pulled up outside of the school. "Here we are boys." Climbing out of the car, I left the engine running. Henry was already making his way inside as I helped Roland out of his car seat. "Have a good day." I said, kneeling down and ruffling the five year old's hair.

"I will." He straightened his coat then set off to his classroom. A moment later, he stopped and turned back. "I love you Regina." He called.

I felt the tears filling my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I always got so emotional when things reminded me of Robin, and nothing did that more than the sight of his son's smile. "Love you too, little man. " I managed to call back. Roland smiled again before running inside, leaving me standing alone next to my car drying my tears.


	3. Chapter Two: Making Deals (Robin's POV)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42ace9279108e03b86cfad8365b83a7a" I had no idea how long I had been here. It felt like forever, even though I knew it hadn't been. All alone and surrounded by... well, nothing but the darkness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42ace9279108e03b86cfad8365b83a7a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79ac01579f33dbfe5aff3fd4b5c6b516" I was getting used to this being my new reality; just me like this, trapped here for god knows how long. It wasn't as if I had any reason to think otherwise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79ac01579f33dbfe5aff3fd4b5c6b516" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7301bd69f9719c9a0e643a672ba8486" I was so caught up in my infinite thoughts of never leaving this place that the booming voice caught me by surprise. "Robin Hood?" It called. Looking around I saw that there was still no one else around. "You are Robin Hood, are you not?" It was asking me questions now. Who did the voice belong to? And what could it possibly want with with me? I wasn't even supposed to exist anymore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7301bd69f9719c9a0e643a672ba8486" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdc05c959a8111af9a3cbe230960278e" Blindly deciding to trust the owner of the voice, I nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdc05c959a8111af9a3cbe230960278e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d7052f0e4272b5d8bac90a9883a95d5" "Then you have been granted an audience with Zeus." The God? "You will be called upon in one hour. Be ready." Confusion spread across my face. It didn't make any sense. Zeus was a God, and Hades brother. I didn't know much about their relationship, but family means something, right?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d7052f0e4272b5d8bac90a9883a95d5" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0360f7130ddf647ff5d7bd6358d3594" "But I didn't ask for an audience with Zeus. I don't even know the guy; I've never even met him!" I yelled into the abyss; the sarcasm in my voice unmistakable. I was sure that whoever that voice belonged to had noticed it was there too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0360f7130ddf647ff5d7bd6358d3594" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b5aa7fc07453fcc6b6ee75a970d3ac5" No response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b5aa7fc07453fcc6b6ee75a970d3ac5" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddec600e10a0fb758430c035c665e4e9""Well this is just great." I had one hour until I was to meet with Zeus, but time works differently here. How was I supposed to know when my hour was up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddec600e10a0fb758430c035c665e4e9" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fddd21b9d7ce17da93c30fa5a653a1df"*****/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fddd21b9d7ce17da93c30fa5a653a1df" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ede38cec9c3c10e3af870cc071bf46b7" "Robin Hood. It is time." Even though I had been expecting the voice to come back, it still managed to make me jump. Again. The thought of how this meeting would go was freaking me out and I doubted that I would ever be ready for it, but I had to go. I couldn't exactly turn down a God, could I?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ede38cec9c3c10e3af870cc071bf46b7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a91c577c399e4f500a8e3a641c3b2b08" "So this is it? I finally get to meet the famous God of the Skies?" I was hesitant to believe anything the voice was telling me, yet a part of me had hope that this could get me back to my family./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a91c577c399e4f500a8e3a641c3b2b08" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11cf14f86d73e68afc19d8f81ee46c1c" "Indeed. And so your audience with Zeus begins." A blinding light downed out the darkness. I raised my arms, shielding my eyes, yet by the time I removed them, the light was gone. In it's place was a brightly lit cave with a single crossing; a bridge made solely from crumbing stone. Hardly the safest passing to the other side. There were two figures stood watching me; a man and a woman./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11cf14f86d73e68afc19d8f81ee46c1c" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfb41a5b4a8b7184c3fd30ca9c55f2c6" The man stepped forward into the light. "Robin, it's nice to meet you. I am Zeus." That voice. It was the one from before. I edged closer, choosing to cross the bridge, but Zeus raised his hand to stop me. The woman remained behind; silent. Since I couldn't see her face, I had no idea who she was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfb41a5b4a8b7184c3fd30ca9c55f2c6" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="448413ba7111977200e1045764b5ec1d" "Why am I here?" I tried once again to cross the bridge, but he came to me instead. I didn't know whether to stay where I was or back off. I chose the latter option./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="448413ba7111977200e1045764b5ec1d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c06eae056301c2735ffaa7b19b82b7e" "There is no need to be afraid. I am here to help you." Help me? His brother was the one who killed me, so I found that hard to believe. I wasn't afraid of him though, distrusting maybe, but not scared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c06eae056301c2735ffaa7b19b82b7e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39f781c01fd3e798188b111bdc9bd9b0" "Help me how exactly?" I ventured as Zeus reached my side of the bridge. I kept retreating, not entirely certain why since there was no where for me to go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39f781c01fd3e798188b111bdc9bd9b0" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f52937fa17e3b87362816e590387066" "Ugh, this is just boring. Get to the point already." It was the woman who spoke, her voice coarse and filled with urgency. Naturally, I switched my attention to her and as she drew nearer, her face became visible. "Robin, do you know who I am?" She asked, and I did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f52937fa17e3b87362816e590387066" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="334c2c6a5d974a9bc61b38e82b8de641" "Cora. You're Regina's mother. Zelena's too." A sly smile formed on her lips. From everything Regina and the others had told me about Cora, I had to be careful. Like Zeus, I had no reason to trust her, but I suppose I should give her the benefit of the doubt since she had brought the two sisters closer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="334c2c6a5d974a9bc61b38e82b8de641" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37e5b77ba1d3dc926a43d2dbb557cb27" "And the grandmother to your daughter." That too. "So, I bet you're wondering what all this is about?" I was, but I didn't answer. However, I guess my silence had saved me the trouble. "After I moved on from The Underworld, I was watching over my girls and I saw what happened to you and how unfair it was that the damn pirate got to return to his precious Savior but my daughter got screwed over yet again. When she lost Daniel, it was my fault, so this time I decided that I wasn't going to sit back and watch her fall apart. I figured there was something I could do to help." I couldn't tell if she was being genuine or not. "When I saw that Zeus here sent Hook back, it gave me an idea; if I made enough of a racket then he would have no choice but to listen to me." The hope I had been clinging to grew stronger and began seeping back into my brain allowing me to want to trust Cora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37e5b77ba1d3dc926a43d2dbb557cb27" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cae4bede65a70f2aed63a940d7d8a8b4" "What are you saying?" I wanted to believe she was trying to help me, but from previous experience, I was still hesitant to do so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cae4bede65a70f2aed63a940d7d8a8b4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef09cd43fb94a9ae99b99631c7a3ef67" "I'm saying that I can reunite you with my daughter, and your family." She replied as Zeus coughed. "Sorry. I'm saying that I persuaded him to send you back." I was beginning to think that maybe Cora wasn't all bad, and that it was possible she had some good in her after all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef09cd43fb94a9ae99b99631c7a3ef67" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ae3b92d6ee4a7225212208b92945402" I was still frozen to the spot. "Why should I believe you?" I had to be sure of her motives; that she was doing this for the right reasons. I was not going to play a part in some grand scheme that would ultimately allow her to wreak havoc in Storybrooke again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ae3b92d6ee4a7225212208b92945402" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47707434c3e3b84a6c4f74bd9361c6e7" "I brought my so much pain to my daughters' lives when I was alive and then in The Underworld I got the chance to bring them together so they could share in each other's happiness. However, Regina's happiness is tied to you, and it isn't possible if you're not there; if you're not with her." She was actually being honest with me. Now I knew I was able to trust Cora, and I fully believed that she really was attempting to help me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47707434c3e3b84a6c4f74bd9361c6e7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="589b7aac4c5e9a7ce8e5b93198ab75c6" Cora reached her hand out and I took it, knowing that this was it. Soon I would see Regina again; Roland and my baby girl too. The three of them were what had gotten me through my time trapped in the void or wherever I was. They would get me through this next step too; of that I had no doubt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="589b7aac4c5e9a7ce8e5b93198ab75c6" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dffd6b2a3ec87bec1ada400f1ddaceee" "There is one catch." That's all I needed. "This has never been done before, so there are some unprecedented risks. You will arrive in one piece; that I can guarantee, but as for your mental state and your memories... I'm not so certain." I pulled back again, suddenly not as keen on the idea as I was before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dffd6b2a3ec87bec1ada400f1ddaceee" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02417ec7816bb5e62b4bb7dcc3ef66c4" "You're telling me that I won't remember? What won't I remember?" This wasn't good. What if I didn't remember Regina, or Roland? But then again if I didn't go back I'd be stuck here and I would definitely never see any of them again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02417ec7816bb5e62b4bb7dcc3ef66c4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf57e3e18c6932b85d2b1c993c4ac467" I looked to Cora and Zeus, who exchanged unknowing glances. "Like I said, we're not sure." If a God couldn't be certain then there was no way of knowing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf57e3e18c6932b85d2b1c993c4ac467" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6707ab1b22e22e28e49de8eed30cd815" "It doesn't matter. As long as you get me back to them, then I have hope that Regina will find a way to fix it. I want to do this. I'm ready." There was no turning back now. I had my mind made up. If the two of them could help me, then I had to trust that they knew what they were doing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6707ab1b22e22e28e49de8eed30cd815" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24e048b1b31acf2e8bcf818e3ce85734" "Tell my girls I love them." Cora made sure that that was the last thing I heard before another bright light appeared, lasting mere seconds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24e048b1b31acf2e8bcf818e3ce85734" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b111d8e066c2de7c3bfd05a701fca996" Then the blackness came again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b111d8e066c2de7c3bfd05a701fca996" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="773ff6e84bebfa189eb71857ebbefc48"*****/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="773ff6e84bebfa189eb71857ebbefc48" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="606e850703c40f0ae41a7cdc210131b1" As my eyes fluttered open; my lids heavy and my vision blurred, it took a while for me to work out where I was. After a few minutes I realised I was in the forest, but not Sherwood. This forest was unfamiliar to me. Most people would think they all looked the same; just a bunch of trees, but not to me. I knew Sherwood and this was not it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="606e850703c40f0ae41a7cdc210131b1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bf2860a2fa93b31ad34335995a6421b" Everything was a massive blur. I had no idea where I was or how I had gotten here, but I needed to get home to my son. Roland's just lost his mother. He needs me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bf2860a2fa93b31ad34335995a6421b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="062ca05ab4c0fb634c4dcac6fe6bb7c4" I struggled to find my feet. Each time I try to stand, my knees buckle and I fall to the floor. Giving myself a few moments to rest, I let the dizziness subside. I tried to stand again; this time with more success. I made it to my feet before the dizziness took over and I was just stood there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="062ca05ab4c0fb634c4dcac6fe6bb7c4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d05d7ad78e393d5a6991e595ce7fc520" "It's this way. Come on." A voice called from the distance. It was a boy, but everything else remained a mystery./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d05d7ad78e393d5a6991e595ce7fc520" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6dab2eda10def391e9765a389d5fe2a" "Okay. I'm coming." A girl replied. I managed to scramble to a nearby tree and hide. The boy and girl neared to me. Closing my eyes, I prayed that they wouldn't find me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6dab2eda10def391e9765a389d5fe2a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc1d6f108430e54d6dd9fc95d3c0cd7b" "We're nearly there. Hurry up." It was the boy again. I risked taking a peek and could just about tell that the two of them were both no older than around fifteen. Their clothes however, were rather strange, as if from another world./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc1d6f108430e54d6dd9fc95d3c0cd7b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0fab71e80c2361d114d6c00d2d01c8b" I knelt back down and huddled as close to the tree as I could to stay hidden. If I had been any closer to it, I would have been hugging the thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0fab71e80c2361d114d6c00d2d01c8b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e22be7c9a5ee67d4e8d0a650317d5f8e" Twigs snapped beneath my feet as I moved, and I held my breath so as not to alert the two youngsters. "What was that?" The girl asked. "It came from over there." She continued. I could hear them getting closer, but I had nowhere to go. They were going to find me and there was nothing I could do about it. I was trapped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e22be7c9a5ee67d4e8d0a650317d5f8e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="788ebbb757d8a6a9e62ce425c6b16b15" "It's probably just a squirrel or something." The girl was obviously the voice of reason trying to talk sense in to the boy. Their footsteps stopped for a moment, but started again shortly after; only one set this time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="788ebbb757d8a6a9e62ce425c6b16b15" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cbe9ea9cfeb36ccaef47dc6d937af79" "I'm going to go look anyway." They boy. It was him still heading in my direction. Any moment now he would see me. There was no way for me to get away without being seen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cbe9ea9cfeb36ccaef47dc6d937af79" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57a13bd736fd1047e39cedd82864e711" I hadn't even realised that my eyes had been closed until I heard the boy's voice again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57a13bd736fd1047e39cedd82864e711" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd43b89611a388f66a8c6e1a56550f45" "Robin?" He was right in front of me and he knew my name. "What? How?" I had no idea who this kid was, but somehow he knew me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd43b89611a388f66a8c6e1a56550f45" /p 


End file.
